1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved pot-type oil burner, and more particularly to a pot-type oil burner which is adapted to effectively prevent the generation of bad odor and soot and at the time of ignition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been conventionally known a pot-type oil burner in the art which is constructed to arrange an ignition heater in a pot to ignite fuel oil supplied to the pot. However, the conventional oil burner of such type has a disadvantage that fuel oil is often discharged in noncombustion and incomplete combustion states, followed by the generation of bad odor and soot, because the vaporization of fuel oil in a pot is apt to become unstable to cause a combination flame to be nonuniformly spread. Thus, in the conventional pot-type oil burner it is required to exhaust a combustion gas through an exhaust pipe to the exterior.